


Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Ding Dong

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Eurovision, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, glitter and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eurovision Song Contest AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Ding Dong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2013. Written for pastelmikayuu and afterthenovels on tumblr. In memory of the Greeks who thought that alcohol was free. Lyrics of the song are taken from Krista Siegfrids' song "Marry Me" and don't belong to me.

Now that he is standing in front of the big mirror backstage, shooing everyone away who tries to fix his hair ( _'I can do this myself, thank you'_ ), or challenging his decision to put Blaine in the front row of the background choir ( _'I don't care whether or not the effect would be better if Santana looks like my love intereste'_ ) Kurt is wondering if his outfit was really the right choice. He takes in a deep breath and shakes his head to keep himself from going crazy. This is the Eurovision Song Contest and people expect him to be eccentric and flashy. Still, a part of him wants to be in Paris instead of Malmö right now and that part wants to wear a smoking and do this under the Eiffel tower. But here he is, in a white catsuit, a spiral of Swarovski crystals twirling over his chest. He looks amazing and stupid at the same time but when he checks out his own butt he knows he can pull it off. The minutes are dripping through his fingers and he just wants them to go faster while he's waiting for the girl with the headset and the clipboard who's going to tell him he's up next and Kurt's not sure if he should be afraid of millions of people watching him perform tonight or of the one person who will be standing behind him, swaying and probably looking at him the way nobody else does. A smile escapes his lips when he sees his own eyes sparkle in the mirror. He doesn't have to be scared. Nobody really thinks he'll win anyways and Blaine? Well, Blaine has been his for years and will be his for much longer no matter what will happen tonight.

Kurt inhales one last time and nods at the reflection in the mirror. He's ready. He starts counting to keep himself calm and collected and when he's at two hundred six, the girl with the headset shows up and gives him a small smile. "Kurt? You're up next."

His background singers are already waiting for him. Most people are obviously excited, Santana looks unimpressed and Blaine looks nervous. It's the first time this whole situation sinks in. When they came to Finland three years ago nobody would have guessed that they would very soon sing for the country that has become their home way faster than even they expected. Kurt misses the bagels, Blaine misses American ice cream. Other than that, they're fine. There are only a few people who believe them when they say they don't miss Broadway but everyone who knows their house, everyone who knows how comfortable they are in the small town they have picked to settled down in, can see that they're happy. And now they have the pleasure and the privilege to sing for this country. Kurt surely plans not only to represent their chosen homeland but also to serenade it. It's going to be a musical love letter. He is determined but then, when is he not? It just bothers him a little that Blaine is nervous because that hasn't happened before a performance yet. As far as Kurt knows, stage fright is not even part of Blaine's vocabulary. But his boyfriend is bouncing and his breathing is heavy. Kurt steps closer and grabs Blaine's hand before he pecks his knuckles. "We're going to be amazing."

Blaine tilts his head and looks at him and Kurt feels very much in love and loved in return. It makes his heart flutter and for a short moment he forgets that he is a grown up man and not a twelve year old. They hear the faint sound of applause and immediately the tension is building up. Everything is happening very fast after that. Ms. Headset is waving him out, Kurt is almost running to get to his position. The audience is cheering, the mood is great. There are lights on him and then the band starts playing, his hips move almost from alone. The truth is that it's still slightly uncomfortable because the song has something stalkerish but he's been told that it's how those songs work. He makes sure that he turns halfway around to the background whenever it's about something real and not about Fifty Shades of Weird.

_Oh baby, come on, take your shot_

_I’ll love you endlessly_   
_I do it for you, for you, for you_   
_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby_

_I’ll play your game, I’ll change my last name_

_I know where the future’s heading, I can see my perfect wedding_

_This is the day, I don’t wanna wait much longer now_

It's somewhat planned and that's probably the only reason why it won't look weird for the audience. They're supposed to think he's singing to Santana and in the end it's Blaine's turn to step out of the choir and kiss him. It's been a bit of a fight to get that through but they were allowed because of the political situation worldwide right now. If love turns into something free and open in so many parts of the world, then it can't be forbidden at Eurovision. It's a bit against the rules but that's okay.

Only Kurt and his background will really notice that he is making a statement with when exactly he looks back and when he doesn't and it makes him all happy and bubbly when Blaine can't stop smiling when he joins the metaphorical wedding bells.

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

They sound great, all of them, but Kurt is barely aware of anything other than his boyfriend who keeps swaying. It almost looks like Blaine's singing in a different language because the way his lips form the O's and how his tongue is flicking against the top of his mouth is filled with so much passion that someone might get the idea that they're singing a Katy Perry song. It's so ridiculous that it evolves into something cute. Only Blaine… Kurt has to keep himself from shaking his head and laughing.

He keeps singing and dancing, his shoulders doing their own thing and he doesn't even care. It's not really a kick but a few minutes filled with a very sharp and clear high that is over way too fast. The spotlights are hot, the audience a wave of thunder in his ears. Kurt's cheeks hurt from smiling when Blaine steps forward. It's the moment he has been preparing himself for because he'll now get down on his knees and ask this person if he would want to be _his_ person forever. His mouth is ready to say the right words and Kurt is already halfway down when Blaine beats him to it. He doesn't have a box, just scrunches up his face. "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you."

It literally doesn't make any sense and Kurt is confused for a second until Blaine is chuckling and Kurt understands because this is surreal and completely crazy and somehow exactly the way their proposal should be. "I haven't even asked. And yet you have the answer."

Blaine shrugs, still on his knees, way too relaxed for this situation and he starts to hum the melody of Jeopardy. Kurt pulls Blaine up and wraps his arms around his neck before he presses his cheek against the other man's ear. "What is the answer to my proposal?"

They kiss. They kiss and the thunder of the audience is back and everyone is so confused, Kurt can tell because he'd be confused too. The host is saving him because of course the organization has been aware of Kurt's planned proposal and even when they probably don't really understand what has gone wrong, the outcome is the same and they can give interviews later. Right now they kiss and Blaine's lips are salty and Kurt's are probably too because they're both crying and giggling until they are gently ushered from the stage by another headset girl who, as Kurt notices, is crying too. Behind the stage, Kurt falls back against a cold and industrial wall and smiles at Blaine because it's the only thing he can do. He's a little bit afraid his heart will explode from happiness. "I had a speech planned. It would have been perfect."

Blaine's hands are cupping his face and a gasp escapes Kurt's lips because his _fiancé's_ body is pressing him against the wall. "It _was_ perfect," Blaine whispers before their lips meet again.

The kiss lasts forever before Santana clears her throat. "Only you two idiots manage to actually co-propose. I'm still waiting for Nicholas Sparks to call and write a book based on you. Ryan Gosling will play both male leads because he's the only one who can grasp so much sappiness and still keep the audience from throwing up right at the movies."

They just ignore her and it's easy because her eyes are glassy and she's smiling. After their performance they have a few minutes to be just in love with each other and nothing else before the cameras start to zoom in on the contestants because the voting window has been closed. Kurt reaches for Blaine's hand when they are starting to announce the results country by country. He's staring at the empty fingers and starts laughing. "I'm going to put a ring on this." They are too distracted with each other's lips to hear how Iceland and Ireland have voted.

In the end they stand no chance against Greece because nobody does. There is something magical about free alcohol and that's something not even true love can conquer. Kurt thinks he should have hard feelings about this but he doesn't. Everything's fine. He's going to get married. Greece is celebrating and so is Finland because aside from Lordi they haven't made to top five so a fourth place is great. It's an okay-ish evening for Europe and a perfect evening for Kurt. He stands up and thanks his team – his manager and his background choir and the love of his life for their support. Nobody looks sad even when they didn't win which is a bit of a surprise for Kurt until a faint memory pops into his head. _Beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?_ They get a bottle of champagne and a few glasses and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, presses himself against his side. Blaine's eyes are beautiful. Nothing new there. Kurt's used to Blaine and that's what makes it so unbelievable and amazing. The performance and the stress take their toll because when his future husband rubs Kurt's back, he realizes that he's really tired. The good kind of tired. The accomplished kind of tired. He brushes his nose against Blaine's neck before he finds a comfortable position. "Minä rakastan sinua," he whispers.

"Really? In Finnish?" Kurt looks up because of the reply and nudges Blaine playfully who just purses his lips and smiles. "I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
